1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drilling guide devices and more particularly pertains to a new drilling guide device for drilling a bore in a pipe so that the bore is aligned with an axis of the pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drilling guide devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,839 describes a device to be attached to drills for indicating the angle at which the drill is aligned with respect to the surface being drilled. Another type of drilling guide device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,058 which is adapted for supporting a drill so that the drill is stationary at a selected angle with respect to a surface to be drilled. Yet another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,708 that supports a drill at a selected angle with respect to a base in which may be positioned an item to be drilled.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to drill or bore a hole into a pipe at a selected angle. Additionally, a device is needed that allows a person to drill a hole into a pipe that is curved so that the hole to be drilled is positioned as needed.